


Vanilla Ice Cream With Chocolate Syrup, Please?

by antisocialslytherinpenguin



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, hey reyna's here too, i have a crush on you but you don't know my name, i sure hope so, i think you're cute so ima just stalk u type of thing, pure fluff, this surprisingly has multiple chapters why, waiter/customer is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialslytherinpenguin/pseuds/antisocialslytherinpenguin
Summary: i’m lactose intolerant but i only see you at the ice cream shop you work at so i eat the ice cream through the pain and hope you ask for my number or something AU+Solangelo





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I have a friend who's lactose intolerant but in love with ice cream, and I have solangelo, so I mashed the two together and got this mess. ENJOY!

"One vanilla ice cream, with extra chocolate syrup, and a cherry on top," Nico ordered, tapping his fingers on the table. The waiter replied with a sunny smile, and walked to the back of the ice cream shop. Nico stared at the back of his blond head, and was startled as a girl plopped down next to him.

"Oy, Neeks. You staring at Blondie again? What am I saying, of course you are." She snapped her fingers in front of Nico's face, bringing him back to the present.

"Hey, Reyna. What're you doing here?" Nico stammered, attempting to cover up his obvious glances towards Will Solace, a waiter at the ice cream shop, currently talking to a girl with purple hair.

"Making sure you don't drool into your ice cream. If you like him, just ask him out already!" Reyna exclaimed, turning a few heads. Nico slapped Reyna in the arm, and gave those people what was supposed to be a reassuring glance that he totally wasn't in love with his waiter.

"Are you insane?" he hissed. "He's blonde, sparkling blue eyes, kind, funny, he must have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Or other. Anyways, even if he is single, he isn't going to go for some emo kid who comes to the ice cream shop just to stalk him." Nico explained, just as Will came over with his ice cream, giving Nico and Reyna a questioning look.

"Who's being stalked?" he asked, amused and confused at the same time. Nico flushed red, and stuttered out the response:

"Lots of people, damn those weirdos." Will let out a laugh, shaking his head, and walked back to his station, flicking some hair out of his eyes. Nico sighed, and Reyna snickered at him, giving the sundae a glance.

"Can I have your ice cream, since, you know, you're lactose intolerant?" She reached for the ice cream, but Nico pulled it back, eyes widening in fear.

"No way! Then he'll wonder why I ordered it, especially since I eat it every day. It's not that painful, anyways," Nico said, trying to convince himself more than Reyna. She scoffed, and grabbed for it again, but Nico held it to his chest, cradling it, almost.

"Please. For you, it's like cramps on a period. Meanwhile, I actually  _am_ on my period, and I could really use something cold and sweet," Reyna begged.

Nico stuck out his tongue, and said, "Then get a glass of ice water and pour in some sugar. Or buy your own ice cream." She huffed, and watched him weakly lift up a spoon filled with ice cream and chocolate syrup. Closing his eyes, he put it in his mouth. The cycle continued like this until all that was left was the cherry. Reyna reached over and plucked it out, happily plopping it into her mouth. Nico gave Will the usual four dollar tip.

The two exited the shop, and out into the fresh air of Long Island. Waves lapped up over the boardwalk, boats anchored to the ground, the cry of gulls echoed through the air, and a light breeze blew. A couple walked out of the building next to the shop, and joined Reyna and Nico, who were overlooking the water. 

"Hey guys, did you just get back from the ice cream place?" a boy, Percy Jackson, asked, gesturing to the sign reading _Apollo's Ice Cream Parlor_ behind him. Reyna responded with "Yes.", where Nico nodded while clutching his stomach. The girl standing next to Percy, Annabeth, giggled. 

"Nico, you should really stop that. It's harmful to your body, and it's just for a boy. You'll see him when school starts, anyways. Meaning, tomorrow. Then, you won't need to go to the parlor. If he asks why you don't go anymore, respond with a homework excuse. Anyways, once classes begin, he'll probably have fewer shifts," Annabeth explained. Nico groaned in reply.

"That means yes," Reyna translated. Percy laughed, and Annabeth gave him a light slap on the shoulder. 

"Oh, shut up. You were just as desperate when you were pining after me," she drawled. Percy let out an indignant squawk. 

"Excuse you, I'm pretty sure that  _you_ pined after  _me._   _'Oh, Percy, don't date Rachel or Calypso. Date me, date meee!_ '" Percy clasped his hands together, in a mockingly girlish fashion, speaking in a high pitched squeal. "'

"You're a very rude boyfriend, y'know," Annabeth commented, not unkindly. Percy just smiled, and gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips. Nico covered Reyna's eyes, while Reyna covered his. 

"Gross!" the two exclaimed in unison. The couple broke apart, smirking at the single pringles in front of them. 

"Not our fault that Reyna's in denial, and you're stalking a hot blonde," Percy teased. 

Needless to say, he left with a bruise on either arm. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarassing revelations with Nico and Thalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thalia Nico Bonding!!!

Nico slammed his car door, climbing in behind Thalia. She furrowed her brow in confusion and amusement as he slammed his head against the dashboard.

"Why?" she finally asked, starting the engine.

"School," his muffled voice grumbled. Thalia snorted as she backed out of the di Angelo mansion driveway. They drove off, spending the rest of the ride exchanging banter and light conversation.

As they pulled into the lot of Goode High School, Nico glanced out the window, and choked on air. He ducked underneath the window, covering his head with a sweater. 

"What're you doing?" Thalia whispered. "Who are we hiding from?"

"Will Solace," Nico replied. She gave him a questioning glance, to which he responded with, "The blonde that Reyna told you about." Thalia nodded, and a sly grin spread across her face. 

She opened her window and screamed, "Ay, Solace! Over here!" Will, hearing his name called, looked over and jogged to the window. Nico meekly lifted his head, and gave a small wave. 

"Hey, Thalia, and boy who comes to the ice cream parlor everyday," he said, eyes shining with happiness, and Nico felt his heart melt. 

"N-Nico," he stuttered out, "I'm Nico." Will extended his hand through the car window, and Nico, dumbfounded, shook it. 

"Hello, Nico. Why'd you call me over, Thals?" he questioned, resting on the door.

"No reason, just wanted to see what my favorite doctor was up to," she casually responded. Nico's eyes jumped back and forth as the two conversed like old friends, which by now, Nico assumed they were. Finally, the car next to Thalia's honked loudly, and Will waved goodbye to the two, before heading back to his friends.

He sat silent with Thalia for a moment, before rolling up the windows.

"You know him?! You didn't tell me that you knew him!" he exclaimed. She simply laughed at his surprise. 

"Yeah, his dad is one of my teachers. Sucks at it too," Thalia added, "we were partnered up for a project. Not to mention he's Kayla's little brother."

"Kayla? As in the Kayla who you dated for two years until you guys split up, on miraculously mutual terms?  _That_  Kayla?" Thalia gives her little cousin a look.

"Yeah, ' _that Kayla'._ " Nico sat for a moment, dumbfounded, before making a bunch of gestures that represent what a record player stopping would look like if a record player was human. 

"You mean to tell me, that your ex-girlfriend of two years is the older sister of my crush, you knew about this, and you didn't tell me?" Nico screeched, eyes flipping from Will, who was currently walking into the building, and to Thalia, who had whipped out her phone somewhere in the middle of his rant; she looked up from it disinterestedly.

"Well it's a good thing you closed the windows.Yes, that is precisely and absolutely, totally correct. Do you want a gold star?" she taunted, opening the her door. 

"I-- you-- shit,  _fuck,-- are you fucking kidding me_?" he all but screamed, drawing annoyed, and slightly concerned looks from his classmates. 

"No, no I am not." 

And with that, Thalia Grace hopped out of the car, in all her leather jacketed, feminist, AC-DC band t-shirt, lesbian glory, and strolled up to a nearby friend, striking up a conversation, all in all leaving her cousin absolutely gobsmacked.


End file.
